


I'll Try Anything Once

by AguScribbles



Category: The Strokes
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, POV First Person, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AguScribbles/pseuds/AguScribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During one of their rehearsals Nick is being constantly distracted by Julian's staring. I think you know what will that lead to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Try Anything Once

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work posted on here! I hope you'll like it. Also there is a lot of POV changing, but I hope it won;t be that difficult to read :)

_Just focus on playing… Mind the notes,_ I kept thinking while pressing the keys on my piano. I have no idea what has happened to me recently. I've never had any problems with my instruments and now I could barely get the right notes in such a fucking simple song.

"When I said ‘I can see me in you eyes’ You said ‘I can see you in my bed’”he sang in his deep warm voice and looked me straight in the eye. I tried looking away but his stare started lurking me in, made my hands slip and I lost track of the notes. 

"Jesus, Nick, man!” shouted Fab. “What’s wrong with you today? You’ve been playing this song so many times, even I know the notes by now!” _  
_

"It’s ok, let’s just do it one more time” said Jules looking straight at me. _  
_

"Man, I’m out of here” said Fab. “We’ve been sitting here since noon and it’s almost dark outside. And you two don’t need us to work on this one.” he took his jacket and left, Niko and Albert followed him.

They left us alone.

 

\---

We’ve spend so many hours together, yet he didn’t look at me even once. I even made him play piano for me, but he still kept looking away. Damn. Maybe I misunderstood his words when he told me he couldn’t imagine spending his life together with someone else. But he was drunk back that night, he kept hugging me and in the end fell asleep on my lap, far different from the distant Nick who was sitting here with me. When he finally looked at me with his huge azure eyes and I kept staring into his with the most gentle look I could make. His hand slipped from the piano. I guess I stressed him out, fuck.

I was kinda glad the guys left. Maybe he’d loosen up when we stayed alone. I opened my mouth to talk to him, but he stood up and turned away from me. _  
_

"Jules, dude, I’m tired too. How… how about we continue tomorrow?” he asked and stretched his arms with a yawn. I looked at his perfect back and felt sudden dryness in my mouth. _  
_

"Let us do it just one more time” I heard myself speak. “Just try it once… more”I almost begged him, to my surprise, scared he might just leave. He turned around, looking really puzzled and again avoiding my eyes. Why? 

“Can we just grab a beer before we rehearse more?” he asked me. “I really need to relax.”

 

 ---

Why was he giving me that weird longing look all the time? Like if he expected a move or certain words from me. I was even too scared to sit alone with him, I might have accidentally barren my feelings in front of him. I loved Julian, everyone did, but suddenly I started feeling that it’s more than just being brothers. Just like he sang in that song  _‘It’s not just friendship, it’s romance too’_. Romance? I desperately needed to drink.

I started feeling relaxed the moment we entered the bar. I waved at Tony, our bartender and sat at the bar as usual. Julian stood behind me and looking hesitated for a while. _  
_

"How about we take the sofa in the corner this time?” he asked. “I want to… discuss some things with you.” I shrugged, grabbed our beers and followed him to the dark corner.

 

\---

A bar wasn’t exactly the place where I’d like to spend time with Nick, but whatever made him happy. I spotted an empty lounge in the corner and convinced him to sit there. He stretched his legs on the sofa and rested his head on the armrest. _  
_

"Dude, I’m sorry to keep you around for so long…" I started awkwardly and immediately stopped at the concerned look in his mesmerizing eyes. He reached out with his hand and to my surprise, gently stroked the back of my head. _  
_

"Ah, it’s alright… I know how much you care about the band, baby…”

 

_\---_

Julian’s hazel eyes widened and I could swear I’ve heard a quiet whimper coming from his mouth. Did I really just call him “baby”? What was going on with me? It must have been for the exhaustion, I stopped controlling myself. Why did I suddenly feel like squeezing his face between my hands and just kiss those wonderful lips and cheeks and eyes… Was I going mad?

Julian grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on my fingertips. _  
_

"Thank you so much for the support, my world's best guitarist..." he murmured, still hugging my hand to his cheeks. I couldn't hear anything but my thudding heartbeat.

 

 ---

This was just too much – Nick was looking at me with so much love and concern and kept stroking my head… I felt the tension rising inside my body and just HAD to let it go. I grabbed his long fingers and started kissing them – I didn’t care if I’d scare him off or make him feel uncomfortable. I just felt as if my life was depending on him. I noticed him tense up, but he didn’t move nor push me away.  _“It’s all or 0”_ I thought and shoved closer. _  
_

"Ah Nick” I sighed and rested my head on his arm. He put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. _  
_

"Don’t let the stress consume you Jules, okay, just let it go” he whispered while playing with my hair.

 

\---

His warm breath on my neck gave me shivers down my spine. Jules was probably just looking for someone to comfort and support him, help him deal with the stress he’s been going through since that UK tour… But he was so close to me, resting his head on my shoulder, his warm body pressed to mine… I subconsciously started caressing him and kissing his forehead, when he suddenly looked up at me and, God help me, I saw passion in his dark eyes. I just lost it. On that very moment nothing was more important than his full lips. I grabbed his face, pulled him as close as I could and started kissing him – not like a brother but like a lover. He could start hating me, throw me out of the band, I didn’t care – kissing his face was all that mattered.

 

 ---

I saw struggle yet some kind of wilderness in his eyes. Was there any possibility he could feel the same as I did? I hesitated for a while, but right then Nick moved closer to me and kissed me! Oh God, his godlike lips were touching mine and I felt like fainting. I closed my eyes and grabbed him tightly and slowly opened my mouth to welcome his tongue. He didn’t move away, on contrary, he pushed himself against me so hard that I landed on my back, pressed down by his long body.

 

\---

For fuck’s sake, Julian’s tongue! Was that really happening? My mind went blank, I started acting like an animal, pushed him down and kissed him fiercely, feeling his warm tongue play around in my mouth. To my surprise, he really seemed to enjoy it, he grabbed my head and I felt his hips grind slowly under my body. I started thanking God for that dark corner we were sitting in. Julian’s lips left mine for a second, he was breathing heavily, his cheeks flushed red, eyes burning with fire. 

"Your place… please” he moaned pulling slightly on my belt.

 

\---

As soon as the door to Nick’s apartment closed, he grabbed on my shirt and kissed me passionately, pushing his tongue into my mouth without asking. I still couldn’t believe it – Nick Valensi, the most perfect and beautiful God’s creature I’ve known, a man who could make girls faint by only looking at them, was now desperately running his hands through my hair and kissing me so hard I felt my lips burning. I grabbed his firm ass, for the first time like I meant it, not like when we were usually fooling around. He moaned with his tongue still in my mouth and bit on my lip a little bit too hard.

 

\---

Julian grabbed my ass and squeezed it so hard I almost collapsed. 

“Ouch”  he hissed and moved a bit apart from me.

A little red drop appeared on his lower lip. I must have bitten him in affection. I didn’t know what to say, cause I felt so embarrassed yet even more turned on by that little red pearl on his lip. I licked on it as gently as I could and he murmured quietly, so I licked his lips again breathing faster. He suddenly grabbed my shirt and instead of taking it off, he just literally tore it apart. 

“I can’t wait anymore” he gasped while taking his own shirt off.

 

\---

Our naked chests were touching and I was surprised that Nick's was cold. Even though his eyes burned with passion, his body remained so cool in opposite to mine. I was close to burning down from the tension that was consuming me from the inside. Instinctively I got on my knees and started undoing his pants. He blushed and closed his eyes while I slid down his pants to reveal his manhood being absolutely ready to meet me. Not knowing what to do exactly, I put a little kiss on the tip and Nick just groaned like an animal and fell on his knees.

 

 ---

Julian was kneeling down and undressing me and I couldn’t even move. I was so turned on I thought I might die. This kind of feeling has never happened to me in my entire life and when he touched me with his lips I just knew this is gonna be the end of me. I got down on my knees and desperately tried to unbutton Julian’s pants. My hands were shaking and I could hear my gasps. He grabbed my hands, pinned me down to the floor and took off his pants himself. I felt as if my soul was gonna leave my body as he lied down on me and slowly started to move back and forth. I grabbed his back and hissed, feeling the pain on my insides as he entered my body. I pulled him closer to kiss him, but instead he grabbed my hair tightly and started gasping into my ear, giving me shivers with his hot voice. _  
_

"Oh Nick… Jesus… Nick…”

 

\---

I barely knew what I was doing – his precious body was lying bare naked in front of me, inviting me in. I heard him breathing faster and faster, so I just dropped my clothes and took him, hard, right on the spot. He was so hot, so perfect I couldn’t grasp myself, I wanted to drown in him, rip his body apart, consume him totally, so that no one else would have him… I grabbed his hair and moaned his name, over and over, getting closer to the edge with every move…

Nick suddenly opened his blue eyes extremely wide, dug his nails into my back and squealed “I can’t hold it anymore!” 

I just pressed my body harder to his and moved even faster to send him over the edge...

 

 ---

The next day we were the first ones to come to rehearsal. I didn’t have anymore problems with my piano, the tension has left me, I played easily as usual, while Jules was sitting behind me and hugging my back, his chin comfortably resting on my shoulder. He was singing the song from yesterday right into my ear. I turned around to kiss him and he immediately joined in, gently pulling on my hair. _  
_

"Hey guys, how’s that song go-“ Fab stopped puzzled at the door. “Do you guys need some more privacy maybe, man?” he asked and stopped Albert who wanted to enter the room. _  
_

"No, we’re fine” Julian laughed, placed a wet kiss on my cheek and moved to the couch. He started singing that song from the start:

"Ten decisions shape your life, You’ll be aware of five about” and I smiled at the thought how accurate his words were. Fab just shrugged and moved to his drum kit, but I knew that we were at the beginning of a whole new chapter…


End file.
